Twin Dragons
by fairyeater1997
Summary: Sting and Rogue decide to have a little fun with Lucy after the Grand Magic Games. Rated M for forced lemon and explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Dragons

 **This fanfic occurs right after the Grand Magic Games Arc in Fairy Tail. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA DOES. This is 18+ fanfic and this does have a lot of LEMON (forced lemon.) This is my first time writing fanfic so please be merciful, and enjoy.**

POV Lucy Heartfilia:

I watched as Bacchus drank Cana under the table, yet again. "And that is how a pro holds his liquor, babe," he slurred towards an unresponsive Cana. Nearly everyone had been drinking excessively since the announcement of Fairy Tail's victory at the Grand Magic Games. I of course kept my intake to a minimum as I watched the chaos surrounding me. A shirtless Gray flew across the room as Natsu strode towards him waving a flaming fist. "Take that back ice cube!" Natsu fumed. "Oh yeah flame brain and who's gonna make me!?" Gray challenged as he rose from the hard wood floor. Erza got up from her bar stool, "If you two don't stop this incessant bickering right now you will both be sorry," she threatened. Suddenly, a fight erupted across the bar between Elfman and Bacchus. "You think slapping my sister's ass is manly!?" Elfman roared at Bacchus. Bacchus gave Elfman a drunken half smile and slurred back, "Hell yeah it is." Then all hell broke loose. Soon I found myself surrounded by drunken idiots fighting each other. I knew I had to get out of there quickly. Grabbing my spirit keys lying on the table I began making my way to the door. After stepping over a passed out Master Makarov, I made my exit. As I stepped outside taking in a fresh breath of air I began wandering aimlessly around the beautiful capital city. After a couple of minutes I found myself in a dark alleyway, _Wow Lucy, pay more attention to your surroundings._ I mentally scolded myself. Turning around I began to walk back through the alley. "Where are you headed blondie?" I heard a relatively familiar voice say. Turning around, I peered through the darkness and made out the outline of a man. The figure took a step out of the shadows and into the light. I recognized him as Sting Eucliffe of the Sabertooth guild. "Oh it's you." I said. "Can I help you with something?" I questioned. Sting gave a devilish smile, "Oh I can think of a couple things you can help me with." Gulping, I slowly started backing up down the alleyway. All of the sudden I tripped backwards falling on my butt. _What did I even trip over?_ I thought looking down at my feet. Although dimly illuminated by the street light, I saw a black tendril dip back into the ground from where it had seemingly appeared. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed. I looked up at Sting as he looked past me into the shadows. "Nice one Rogue." I turned my head to see Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth step out of the darkness. "Come now, Sting. Let us collect our consolation prize of the games and return to the inn." That was the last thing I heard as everything went black as the shadows swallowed me.

POV Normal:

Sting slowly laid the unconscious girl on the super king size bed. Rogue hung a 'Do not disturb' sign on the handle of the door and locked it. Almost half an hour had passed when Lucy began to regain consciousness.

POV Lucy Heartfilia:

I sat up on the bed. Taking in my surroundings I noticed it was a master suite. "Hello sleeping beauty." I turned my head toward the source of the remark. "Sting, you and Rogue better let me go now." I seethed with anger. "Or what?" Sting challenged. "Or Natsu will kick your asses just like he did during the games." I said a matter-of-factly. "We'll see about that." Sting retorted as he strode over to the bed. "Now," he started, "Let's see what Salamander's been missing." Sting crawled onto the bed as I backed all the way up to the headboard. I noticed Rogue sitting quietly in a large chair across the room watching the scene unfold. "Please," I pleaded, "Don't do this." Sting stopped and looked at me and for a moment I believed I saw genuine concern in his gaze. This quickly faded and his gaze returned to how it looked before, hungry and full of lust. "It'll be okay Lucy. At first it'll hurt, but then you're gonna feel so good." He stated reassuringly. _I am not having this,_ I thought to myself, _not my first time like this._ Sting came closer so I did the only thing I could think of, "Lucy kick!" I yelled furiously. However, Sting caught my leg inches away from his face. "Oh I see," he started, "You like it rough." I struggled in his grasp, but he was too strong and he overcame me almost instantly. I felt his hands travel up my body hungrily. He pinned my hands to the bed using his own, and began greedily forcing his mouth on mine. All of his weight on top of me, I started to shake my head to release his mouth from my own. But he pressed his lips against mine even harder. The force of his kiss hurt, but not nearly as much as his fangs did pulling on my bottom lip. Opening my mouth in a silent scream gave Sting the opportunity to further his exploration. His long reptilian tongue darted inside of my mouth; I could feel as it traveled every inch from the top of my teeth to the back of my throat. I started to gag on it and Sting took this as a sign to begin. Removing his lips from mine his tongue traveled to my collarbone tracing its outline. He straddled my stomach as he used his hands to rip my top in two, revealing my pink lace bra. I put my hands up so he could go no further, but he took this as a challenge. Quickly removing his arm length gloves he tied them together in a makeshift rope he then used it to bind my hands above my head out of the way. He started moving slowly taking his time, as he unclasped my strapless bra his hands moved up from my sides to my fully exposed breasts. He grabbed each of my breasts in his hands as if he was holding onto them for dear life. The pain was sharp as he roughly massaged them, then moving his face down to them he ran his tongue up through my cleavage sending shivers down my spine. Sting then focused his tongue on my left nipple while kneading the right nipple with his thumb and forefinger. His tongue made circles around my nipple causing it to become extremely sensitive. I held my breath trying to keep every moan rising up in the back of my throat from releasing. I would not give Sting the satisfaction, but as he began nibbling my nipple I couldn't help as a gasp escaped from my lips. Releasing it from his mouth he looked up and smiled as he repeated the process with my right nipple. I could feel my body betraying me as Sting's eyes went from my erect nipples to my bare stomach. He trailed hard kisses down my abdomen each one like kindling adding to the growing fire in between my legs. He removed my skirt the same way he removed my top shredding it in two. I held my legs tightly together but Sting pulled them apart so easily it made me sick. I was so much weaker than them and it was because of this I was about to lose my innocence to someone I barely knew. Prying my legs apart Sting turned his attention to my quivering womanhood. "Look at this," Sting laughed, "You're so wet you're practically begging for it." Ripping the delicate lace thong from my lower body was no trouble at all. He slowly slid a finger inside of me with ease. This was so new to me I didn't know how to react as he began to slid his finger in and out. His finger penetrated the wet folds in between my legs over and over again and before I knew it he had two whole fingers inside. I felt a strange sensation building in my lower abdomen as his fingers gained momentum going in and out. "Damn you're so tight I can't even fit three fingers." He remarked with great surprise. The strange feeling in my abdomen grew as he forced his fingers in faster and faster until finally I felt sweet release. I had several erotic novels at home under my bed and had read many accounts of a woman experiencing an orgasm; however this was a whole new personal feeling to me. Sting pulled his fingers out of me abruptly, "Mmm, a virgin," he mused as he sucked my juices off of his fingers. He rose from the position in between my legs to stand by the bed. I watched helplessly as he began to remove his clothes. After removing his half shirt he began unhooking his suspenders as he pulled down his pants revealing his large manhood standing at attention. My eyes widened, "That's not going to fit!" I argued as he climbed back onto the bed completely nude. He gave a quick chuckle his abs rippling as he got on his knees positioning himself. I watched in horror as he grabbed my hips pulling me closer. I tensed up as he began to enter me. Just putting the tip in caused my whole body to go limp. "That's it relax." Sting advised. Soon I felt about half of his length inside of me I couldn't take anymore as his member approached the thin membrane that had kept me chaste for so long. Tears filled my eyes as his hips reared back and in one forceful thrust he broke it. A small scream escaped my lips as the deed was done, tears flowing down my cheeks I looked up at him. The monster who took my innocence stared back into my eyes lovingly. I couldn't comprehend this, the love in his eyes made no sense. He gently began a rhythmic movement pushing and pulling. Soon his rhythm increased faster and faster. I could feel myself orgasm every so often. "Oh Lucy," Sting moaned over and over until finally he thrust himself inside of me as hard as he could. I thought my hips were going to shatter as his member emptied itself in my womb. It was at this moment the realization of a pregnancy came crashing in, however this thought was replaced as I felt a searing pain on my neck. I felt Sting's fangs bite down hard into my soft flesh. "AHH! What the fuck?!" I yelled. Sting pulled out and laid beside me, I watched his chest quickly rise and fall. "I've marked you Lucy. Our love is forever, you are my mate." He informed me breathing heavily. "However," he began, "Rogue and I are a team, and therefore we share." Sting rolled off the bed onto his feet. "You're up." He said looking towards Rogue. "Well," Rogue answered, "I suppose if you took her virginity this way it's only fitting I take her other virginity." I looked up at Rogue in disgust as he strode purposefully towards the bed. "What other virginity?" I asked confused. Rogue smiled softly staring at my bare body. "Oh Sting, she's so innocent it's adorable." Rogue began removing his clothes and by the time he was stripped down to his pants my body was shaking in fear. Rogue reached for my leg but I quickly jerked it away. "Mmm she's feisty. I like that." He stared at my body, his eyes filled with an animal-like hunger. Rogue moved slowly onto the bed and roughly grabbed the ankle I had previously jerked away. "Please stop, Rogue. I thought you were better than this," I pleaded pitifully. Rogue grabbed both of my thighs and dragged my bottom closer to his erected manhood. "You thought wrong," he smirked wickedly. I tried to wiggle away but he just tightened his grip on my inner thighs. He lifted my butt from the bed and grabbed a pillow near my head sliding it under me. I then felt the tip of his manhood began to enter me only he wasn't at the hole previously violated by Sting. "NOOOOO!" I screamed. "Anything but that. Not there Rogue please!" Suddenly I felt his hips buck as he forced his way into ass. Tears streamed down my face as he pushed it deeper inside of me. It felt as if he was tearing me apart from the inside out. I watched as his face grew red with strain and a thin sheen of sweat developed on his chiseled chest. He pumped harder and harder until finally I felt his manhood twitch in release as he erupted inside of my ass releasing his seed. He finished with a beastly grunt and sunk his fangs on the opposite side of my neck where Sting had marked me. My eyes filled with more tears as Rogue pulled away with a blood covered smile. Rogue licked his lips and sat on the bed next to me. "Hmm that was fun. You taste delicious," he remarked as he untied my hands. I rubbed my raw, red wrists and pulled my knees to my chest. The pain was so unbearable my body had grown numb from the harsh treatment. "Natsu where are you?" I whispered as the tears fell onto the crinkled bed sheets. Rogue got off the bed and pulled on his pants chuckling darkly. "You really think Salamander will save you?" I looked towards him with hatred in my glare. "Yes h-he will." I stuttered angrily. Sting rose from his chair by the window "We will see soon enough, Lucy. Now how about round two," he smirked creeping closer to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Twin Dragons Chapter 2

 **This fanfic occurs right after the Grand Magic Games Arc in Fairy Tail. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA DOES. This is 18+ fanfic and this does have a lot of LEMON (forced lemon.) This is my first time writing fanfic so please be merciful, and enjoy. I have decided to continue the story; however, updates will be infrequent and sporadic because I'm trying to graduate college right now.**

POV Lucy Heartfilia:

I awoke to a dimly lit room, faint sunlight creeping through the curtains of the large window. I felt dirty and disgusting because I could feel the stickiness in between my thighs and other areas. The lower half of my body felt as if I had been riding a horse for hours on end. I remembered Sting and Rogue taking turns, round after round, until I finally passed out from the pain and sheer exhaustion. My head pounding, I tried to move only to realize there were two arms around me, one draped over from each side. I had to get out of here. Where the hell was Natsu?

POV Natsu:

I jolted awake and realized I had passed out on top of the bar counter. Looking around I saw the typical aftermath of a Fairy Tail Guild bar brawl. I also noticed there were a few people from other guilds passed out as well. I noticed Bacchus Groh from Quatro Cerberus passed out in the arms of Elfman. Ha, I'm never gonna let Elfman live this down. Next I notice Risley Law from Mermaid Heel passed out on a table cuddling Happy like a stuffed animal. I almost laughed out loud at that scene. I see almost everyone from the guild but then I realize my best friend is nowhere to be found. "Hey Lucy?!" I yell out into the room and suddenly I'm answered with a barrage of profanities and phrases such as, "Shut the Hell up!" and "Five more minutes."

I sniff the air to see if I can catch Lucy's scent, but the air is too musty and strong with alcohol. I roll of the bar and onto my feet careful not to step on anybody. I make my way to the door and take in a deep breath of fresh air and then I smell it, Lucy's scent. I follow my nose to an alleyway and realize this is where Lucy's scent stops, but she's not here. I feel panicked so I rush to the hotel and up to the room. Lucy isn't there either and her bed hasn't been slept in. It's then I decide it's time for the guild to wake up.

POV Lucy:

I need to get up. I can't handle the stress of being stuck in between two dragon slayers anymore. I gingerly remove both of their arms at the same time placing them aside. Then I crawl down to the foot of the bed and slide off, placing my feet on the cold hardwood floor I try to stand up straight. The pain of my lower body prevents me from standing straight so I hunch over and begin quietly hobbling to the bathroom. Silently, I slip into the bathroom closing the door and locking it behind me. Turning on the light I notice there is a small window over the toilet, just small enough for me to fit through. However, before even trying to escape I have to clean myself off.

I make my way over to the huge glass shower in the corner and open the door. _Wow_ , I thought, _you could fit like five people in here_. I turn the knob until scalding hot water begins to burn my arm and I step in. Using the hotel soaps I scrub every inch of my body while trying to hold back the tears. I see bruises all over my legs and chest, but I continue to scrub through the pain. When I finally feel satisfied with my cleanliness I turn off the water and step out. It is then I notice a large full length mirror of the back of the bathroom door, and what I see scares me. The mirror highlights every bruise and mark I didn't notice before. I quickly grab a towel and dry off trying to hide my body. I wonder where my clothes are and then it hits me. My clothes are in pieces in the bedroom floor. Looking around the bathroom I spot a guest bathrobe and a pair of slippers, this will have to do. I then make my way over to the toilet and closing the lid I stand on top to look out the window. _Shit_ , we're on the second floor, but then I spot a vine covered trellis climbing up the side of the building, _bingo_.

I quietly open the window pushing it up as far as it will go and began my escape. After about twenty minutes of shimmying down the vine covered trellis I finally touch solid ground. I look around noticing it must be pretty early because the streetlamps are just now beginning to turn off. Unsure of where I am I begin to wander the streets until I spot an area that looks familiar to me, the park. Walking quickly through the park I finally spot the street where the inn we are staying at is. When I finally make it to the room I'm exhausted, but I need to pull it together. I quickly throw on underwear, a pair of jeans, and a thin long sleeved turtleneck shirt. I put on some makeup and douse myself in a bottle of perfume. I know if I don't, Natsu will smell Sting and Rogue on me.

POV Natsu:

I burst through the door of the bar and yell "Everybody wake up! Lucy's missing!" slowly, but surely heads begin to rise. Erza approaches me. "Natsu did you look in the room?" she asks with a hint of worry in her voice. "Of course I did." I reply, clearly annoyed. Next thing I know Erza is up on a table commanding everyone to form search parties when the door to the bar opens and I catch an overpowering whiff of perfume. Turning my head I see "Lucy!" I yell running to hug her. I wrap my arms around her waist and notice that she flinches a bit before relaxing. "Uh…Natsu?" she says uneasily. "Yes Lucy?" I reply. "Can you let go of me now?" she sighs. "Oh…yeah." I say releasing her from my iron grip. Erza leaps off the table and strolls over to me and Lucy. "Lucy where have you been?"

Lucy's eyes dart around like she's looking for an answer. "I was in the room getting ready." I scrunch my face at Lucy trying to figure out why she's lying to everyone. "You weren't in the room; I just came down here from checking it." Erza looked between the two of us as if unsure of who to believe. Suddenly, Erza turned to me, "Natsu, if Lucy says she was in the room moments ago I believe her, you must have just missed her when you went to look." "But Erza…" I interrupted. "Natsu that's enough Lucy's here and safe, and that's all that matters. Now who wants breakfast?" Erza replied. The whole room echoed a resounding "Me!" as people began rising from their haphazardly spread positions around the tavern.

I looked at Lucy for a moment watching as her gaze nervously darted back and forth as if she was looking for someone, she seemed fearful. However, as I was about to ask her what was wrong a frozen object exploded on the back of my head. "Ouch! What the hell's your problem snowflake?!" I yelled turning to catch a glimpse of Gray's smart ass grin. "Hey firefly I bet I can eat more than you at the breakfast buffet!" He challenged with another smug grin. "You're on stripper, but whoever loses has to rub gramps feet!" I widely grinned back at him. "Okay flame brain, but you better be ready to touch those nasty things when you lose!" He countered. "Whatever, lets go!" I shouted as I raced in the direction of the Inn's dining hall.

POV Normal: Across town, a new problem was awakening.

POV Sting:

I felt an arm around me and assuming it was Lucy I threw my arm around the warm body and felt for her deliciously huge boobs. However, all I felt was a flat, hard chest and as I opened my eyes to raven hair I knew something was wrong. Quickly I pushed Rogue off of me and sat up. Looking around the messy room I quickly realized Lucy was nowhere to be found. "Rogue!" I shouted at his still sleeping form. A muffled "Wah?" was all I heard from him. "Wake up you idiot!" I yelled. "Lucy's gone!" Suddenly he bolted to a sitting position while looking around frantically. "How?" was all he said. "I don't know!" I replied as I began searching the entire suite starting with the bathroom, then I noticed the open window. "Rogue! Come here!" I commanded. A shirtless Rogue walked through the bathroom door eyes immediately traveling to the window. "Shit, Sting what are we gonna do?" he questioned. "Throw some clothes on we're going to track her scent and get her back. Because she's our mate now."

POV Lucy:

Erza urged me to go eat breakfast with the guild, but after what happened last night I wasn't really up for it and opted to go back up to the room alone, I didn't want to be around their happy smiling faces after experiencing the worst night of my life. I needed to get away, but the only sanctuary I found was in that empty room as I turned out all the lights and shut all the windows so I could just cry alone on my bed. I couldn't help but think about all the terrible events that had transpired only hours ago. The places those two monsters had put their body parts, I shivered at the thought. It was as if I could still feel the hot breath of them down my neck sending a chill down my spine. I would never forget these awful things, and how could I bring myself to tell someone about when I couldn't even think about it myself. However, every time I tried to push the horrible thoughts away they always returned much worse than before. I remember the tangled limbs of all three of us as Sting and Rogue took me as a team, the smell of sweat and blood filled my nose as the sounds of heavy breathing all around me filled my ears. It was seared into my memory like a horrible song stuck on repeat. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

POV Natsu:

After tying with Gray during the eat off, which the only reason it came to a tie was because Erza threatened us if we didn't stop eating all the food, I was sitting with a full stomach talking to Happy about Lucy's uneasiness. "I'm sure she's okay Natsu you know how girls are, I mean heck even my Carla acts like that sometimes." Happy tried to assure me, "It'll be okay Lucy just needs some space." I nodded at my good buddy and figured he was right. "Well I'll give her some space after I check on her now to make sure she's alright," I replied getting out of my chair, "I just don't know Happy, I can just sense something is-" *Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff* "What is it Natsu?" Happy questioned. "I smell dragon slayers." I admitted as I frantically shook my head from side to side searching for the source of the smell. The smell was coming from the room over, quickly I ran into the lobby of the Inn and that's when I saw the light and dark dragon slayers from Sabertooth waltz in through the front door. I started to approach them, but as I did a wave of Lucy's scent rolled off of the pair stopping me in my tracks. I took another whiff and smelled other things on the scent like sweat , blood, and some kind of unidentifiable smell, but as I looked up at Sting I watched as a slow, wide grin begin to spread across his face as he spotted me. "Hello Natsu," he said smirking. "Don't hello me," I huffed back, "Why do you smell so much like Lucy?" His smirk appeared again as he got really close, almost right in front of my face and said, "Why don't you ask our new mate?"


	3. Chapter 3

Twin Dragons Chapter 3

 **This fanfic occurs right after the Grand Magic Games Arc in Fairy Tail. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA DOES. This is 18+ fanfic and this does have a lot of LEMON (forced lemon.) This is my first time writing fanfic so please be merciful, and enjoy. I have decided to continue the story; however, updates will be infrequent and sporadic because I'm trying to graduate college right now.**

POV Natsu:

"New mate?" I questioned, as I stared at Sting confused. Sting gave a smug grin then continued, "That's right Salamander, and blondie is mine and Rogue's property now." Suddenly, I looked at Happy and raised an eyebrow. "Come on Happy let's go find Luce because she obviously needs to tell these jokers to go back to their guild." I turned around and headed towards the hotel room with Happy trailing behind. However, as I got closer to the room I could hear a faint crying and smell the salty tears, something was very wrong. I burst through the door and noticed the room was dark; quickly I turned on the light and walked towards Lucy's bed. There seemed to be someone quivering and sobbing under the covers as I quickly threw the covers back I revealed a terrified Lucy. "No stay away from me!" Lucy cried out. "Luce it's just me what's wrong?" I asked moving to place a hand gently on her shoulder. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lucy screamed at me. I quickly removed my hand and backed up. "PLEASE DON'T DO THOSE THINGS TO ME AGAIN!" Lucy kept shouting at her chest, her knees were pulled up to her chest as she gently rocked back and forth. "I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANYMORE!" she screamed again. Clearly, I needed help, but who could help me in a situation like this. "Happy," I whispered softly, "Go get Erza, and only Erza." Happy replied with a soft "Aye." And flew out of the room, not knowing what to do I just stared at a clearly traumatized Lucy.

POV Erza:

After hearing from someone else that Natsu had been spotted speaking with the Sabertooth dragon slayers I decided to investigate for myself. Suddenly, Happy flew up next to me frantically waving his hands around, "Erza! Erza, we need your help something's wrong!" he wailed. "Okay Happy, show me the way." I replied. As we made our way to the room I was not prepared for what awaited me. As I walked through the door I saw a sad and confused looking Natsu. Then I heard a sobbing noise coming from Lucy's bed. When I turned my head I saw Lucy rocking back and forth in a fetal position, eyes closed tightly shut, and tears streaming down her face. "Lucy?" I said gently. That apparently helped because as soon as a female voice said her name she stopped rocking. Quickly I looked to Natsu and Happy, "Leave." I stated. Natsu's mouth opened as if to say something in protest, but quickly shut as he turned around to leave with Happy following close behind. I shut the door behind them and walked over to Lucy's bed furrowing my brow at her distressed form. "Lucy," I said gently again, "It's me Erza. I won't hurt you Lucy, but I need you to do something for me." Lucy's head slowly rose up to look in my direction, her gaze lowered, eyes never meeting mine. "Lucy, I need you to tell me who did this to you." She looked up at me with eyes filled with tears, "Erza?" she said hesitantly. "Yes, Lucy it's me. It's going to be alright you're safe now okay?" I assured her. She looked up at me again with red rimmed eyes. "Oh Erza it was horrible, I'll never be able to forget it. I don't know what to do, if Natsu finds out he'll never look at me again. I…I don't know what to do." She wept. "Lucy you're going to have to tell me what happened. Please Lucy it's the only way I can help you." After forty-five more minutes of coaxing Lucy finally opened the floodgates and explained the entire night to me. I tried to keep an emotionless face, but in my head I was just thinking of ways to skin the light and dark dragon slayers alive. When she was finally done explaining every horrid moment in explicit detail I was ready to murder the two dragon slayers as soon as I saw them, however, I could not. "Lucy," I told her, "I'm going to go downstairs and explain the situation to Master Makarov and no one else okay?" I asked for her permission. Her head darted towards me quickly "NO! You can't tell Master, what will he think of me!" she shouted. "Lucy it's alright I won't tell him everything I'll just tell him enough so that he can figure out what action to take against the dragon slayers," I reassured her, "In fact, this may be a case for the Magic Council to handle." "Are you sure Master won't think less of me?" Lucy questioned. "I know he won't." I smiled reassuringly and stood up from my place sitting next to her on the side of the bed. "I'll be right back, for now just stay here while I talk to Master okay?" "Okay." She responded rather reluctantly. As I made my way to the lobby I was surprised to find the two dragon slayers that I had just been thinking about killing only moments ago. I watched them as they nonchalantly sat at the bar drinking. I quickly looked around for Master Makarov so as to avoid my growing urge to confront those evil beasts. As I spotted Master in the corner of the room speaking with Natsu I moved in their direction. As soon as I approached their conversation stopped and Natsu turned to me, "Is Lucy okay, Erza?" he asked worriedly. "Natsu, Lucy's going to be alright, but first I need to privately speak with Master Makarov." Master Makarov turned to look at me "Yes, my child I do believe we need to speak." Suddenly, everything around me and the Master went dark; we were in some kind of magical space where no one else could hear us. "Erza, I need to know what's going on with my children. First Natsu comes to me saying that the light and dark dragon slayers have claimed Lucy as their mate, and now here you are telling me something is extremely wrong with Lucy. Please my child, I need the truth." I looked at the Master solemnly and began to tell him of Lucy's forced mating by Sting and Rogue. When I finally finished master looked at me with sad aged eyes. "Oh my Erza, this is extremely dreadful." "I know Master, Lucy is terrified and she can't stop sobbing." I replied. "No, my child," Master continued, "I'm afraid something far worse has transpired and it's only going to get even worse. You see child, dragon slayers, like actual dragons, mate for life, and if anything threatens the dragon, or in this case dragon slayers mate an apocalyptic event could transpire. It's even worse because there are two dragon slayers." He stated. "What do you mean apocalyptic, Master?" I questioned. "Well child," he started, "When dragons or dragon slayers mate they unlock a new, primitive magic deep within them and if the mate is separated from the dragon slayers the power could be unleashed effectively turning the slayer into something such as, Acnologia." I quickly turned toward the master, "What are you saying Master? That there's nothing we can do." He looked up at me with sad, old eyes, "I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm saying." I furrowed my brow at him and raised my voice, "But Master we can't just leave Lucy to those two sadistic creatures, that would be like abandoning her to her own personal Hell!" He looked at me again tears rimming his eyes, "I know my child, I know. We must come up with some way to save her, but I'm afraid I have no idea how." I sighed heavily, "What if we talk to Porlyusica, she's very well educated when it comes to dragons." The Master's gaze brightened a bit, "That is a very intelligent idea, my child. Now, let us speak about how we're going handle those two slayers outside."

POV Natsu:

After Erza and Master left I diverted my attention back to the two dragon slayers seated at the bar. I didn't trust them at all, but I needed to figure out what was going on, so I made my way over to the bar and confronted them. "Eucliffe, Chaney, what do you mean that Lucy is your mate?" They both turned around at the same time and quickly looked at each other then back at me as two smirks began to grow on their faces. "Well Salamander, Lucy has been marked, claimed, and mated by me and Rogue here." I stared hard at their smug faces for any signs of lying, but they didn't falter. "There's no way in Hell that Luce would mate with either of you, ever. There's something you're not telling me and I'm going to figure it out." I said threateningly. "Happy!" I called out to my blue companion. "Aye!" He answered as he flew over to me at the bar, "Come on Happy we're going to go talk to Lucy and sort some things out." I turned to leave with Happy as a strong hand gripped my shoulder, "You're not going anywhere near our mate, Salamander." I turned to Sting and Rogue and slapped Sting's hand off my shoulder. I looked at Happy and then back at the two dragon slayers. Then I quickly grabbed two extremely large bottles of liquor off the bar and threw them down in front of myself. Sting and Rogue exchanged looks, but I was too fast as I set the liquor on fire and jumped up as Happy swooped down so we could quickly escape and find Lucy. "Good distraction Natsu." Happy commended me. "Thanks buddy, but that won't hold them long; we have to find Lucy and fast." "Aye!" Happy replied as we flew through the large stone hallways of the Inn.

POV Lucy:

Tears fell down my face silently as I awaited Erza's return. _What am I going to do?_ I thought as I kept my knees pulled tightly against my chest, _Natsu will never talk to me again, he probably knows everything, he could probably smell those to sick bastards all over me._ I shook my head not knowing what to do; those two monsters could be on their way to this very Inn right now, they probably tracked me here! Every horrible scenario began playing in my mind. In one scenario Sting and Rogue would bust in here and continue to do those unspeakable acts to me, however, in another scenario Natsu would burst into the room and tell me I was worthless to him after what I'd done with Sting and Rogue. It didn't matter what new scenario I thought up, each one was worse than the last. Suddenly, I hear a commotion as the door burst open and standing there in front of me were Natsu and Happy, I quickly dry my eyes and give them my attention. "Natsu?" I whisper quietly. "Lucy!" he starts, "What happened, why are Sting and Rogue here and why do they say you're their mate?" My eyes go wide and I feel a deep falling in the pit of my stomach, "Sting and Rogue are here?!" I yell. "Yeah they were trying to follow me and keep me away from you, Luce, what happened?" At his words I just can't help myself and I shutdown. My eyes close and I curl up into a fetal position and start rocking back and forth, "This can't be happening!" I repeat to myself over and over. "Lucy?" Natsu questions, but I'm too numb and anxious to answer. "Lucy?" He asks again, but I still can't face him. All of the sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder and my head shoots up franticly. "It's okay Lucy," Natsu assures, "I won't let anyone hurt you." Tears streaming down my eyes, I look at Natsu, "THEN WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" I angrily yell. Natsu looks at Happy and gives him a sign to leave, as Happy flies out of the room. "What do you mean, Luce?" Natsu almost whispers to me. "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT WHEN STING AND ROGUE FORCIBLY RAPED AND MATED ME!" I scream at him, "OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT YOU WERE FIGHTING AND GETTING DRUNK WITH GREY!" I put my head in between my legs; I don't even want to look at him anymore. Unseen by me Natsu's face is twisted in anger and confusion. "Luce, I need you to tell me exactly what happened last night?" he asks. I find my voice and answer him quietly, "I can't Natsu...I just…can't."

POV Sting:

I yell at Rogue to help me put out the fire and once we finally extinguish it we look at each other and nod our heads once in agreement; we have to find our mate. We both sniff the smoke filled air, but somewhere under the smell is the sweet aroma of Lucy. I take off up the stairs with Rogue following in shadow form. Running towards the smell of our mate we rush through the hotel hallways until we reach the door where we can tell Lucy's scent is emanating from. I quickly kick the door in and stroll in with Rouge. "Salamander," I bear my teeth at him, "If you'll kindly step away from mine and Rogue's mate I might not have to kill you?" I see Natsu standing next to Lucy as she's curled up on a bed, suddenly her eyes meet mine and she quickly closes them and begins to rock back and forth. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO BASTARDS DO TO LUCY!?" Natsu roars. "Well Salamander," I calmly reply, "We did what you didn't and mated her, now she's ours; body, mind, and soul." Natsu stares at us furiously, "I will never let you have her you bastards!" he says through gritted teeth. Suddenly, a figure appears in front of Natsu, it's Titania Erza. "Erza?!" Natsu exclaims, "Do you know what's going on!?" Erza grabs Salamander and speaks to him quickly and quietly in a tone we can't even hear. Salamander's expressions vary from relieved to anger and confusion. Unexpectedly, I hear the last thing Titania says to Salamander, "For the safety of the guild and for the safety of the innocent, we have to let them take Lucy for now, master says it's the only way right now, but we will find her and bring her back okay, Natsu?" Unnoticed by us, Natsu sees a few tears fall from Erza's eyes and that's how he understands there is no other choice right now. Titania then leans down to Lucy and speaks to her, after a little while she addresses us. "Light and Dark dragon slayers, for now you may take Lucy with you, however, we will find a way to undo what you've done and bring her back to us, and if I hear of anymore harm coming to her then you both will receive my wrath tenfold." She stares at us with malice, "Am I understood?" she looks from me to Rogue. "Oh yeah, we understand," I say, "However, since Lucy is our mate , Rogue and I can do with her whatever we please, so you'll do well to stay out of our own affairs. Rogue let's go." Suddenly, dark shadows envelop me, Rogue, and Lucy, and then we're gone.


End file.
